Ginseng
Ginseng is a character created by Neizov. She is a red panda whose alter ego is a famous DJ. Appearance She is a red panda; her fur is colored pink while her abdominal marks, feet and hands are dark brown. The lower part of her face, the markings above her eyebrows and her ears are white. She has two marks under the eyes that are pinkish, darker than the rest of the body. The rings of her tail and the inside of her ears are also of this color; she has a long fringe of hair. As a DJ, she use a red helmet, with the appearance of a cat head, which covers her entire face; the helmet has a black screen across it which can show several faces due to red LEDs; these expressions reflect her mood. She also wears a light blue sweatshirt, the knitting on the sleeves and torso being even lighter blue, black pants and white sneakers with black shoe laces. Biography Ginseng was born outside the country and, a few years later, she moved in with her parents, settling down on Happy Tree Town. Once they arrived, they opened a bazaar where their parents sold all sorts of trinkets, excelling on knock-off brands. On her behalf, Ginseng went to Tree Town's school; although she wasn't very social, she made a few friends there. During her time at school, she discovered diverse music genres, and soon became interested on them, with a special affinity for electronic music. As time went on, she learned how to mix songs, among other techniques for making a name for herself as a DJ... she made a mask with some things from her home to avoid being recognized, and she began to join parties, thus becoming popular; eventually, she got enough money to buy upgrades for her mask and even new attires to go along with it. Up to date, she's a fairly famous DJ, although her background information is unknown by her fans; in fact, even her gender remains amongst the shadows of uncertainty. Personality Whenever she isn't performing, Ginseng is a pretty normal girl; due to wearing her special helmet on stage, she isn't recognized whenever she goes out on the streets. She proves to be a very shy person, although her intentions are good and she has a golden heart. Sometimes, she is bothered by bully characters, who fail to recognize that she is, in reality, a famous DJ. Whenever she has her helmet on, she feels far more confidence on herself, as she's able to perform in front of many people, and even appearing on TV, without any sort of drawback; however, whenever she's performing, she never speaks in an attempt to keep her voice hidden. Relations Friendships * Under construction Enemistades * Under construction Galery DJMixerG.png|Ginseng as DJ MixerG. Trivia * Her name comes from a plant with the same name; said plant is used in traditional Chinese medicine. * She is slightly based on DJ Marshmello, whose identity is also unknown. * Her survival percentage is 70%. * Most of her deaths occur offstage; if they are shown, however, they tend to be quick and painless. * Her deaths, themselves, are variated. * The face portrayed in the helmet changes according to her own mood. * Her DJ name is DJ MixerG. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Red pandas Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Characters with hair Category:Free to Use Category:Mammals Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:Neizov characters